Rodney
Rodney — Appears in "Angels' Judgmemt" Introduction Rodney is a vampire of three years who is mentally disable, possibly by the process of being Made. He had run away and Sara Haziz was assigned to bring him in. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 1 His Story Rodney was Made only three years ago by the angel Mr. Lacarre. But something happened in the process of Making that left him more like a child—not all of his mind was working right. One of the other vampires of Mr. Lacarre, Mindy, became jealous of all the extra time that Mr. Lacarre spent with him for having special needs. Mindy manipulated Rodney into running away saying that they would go on a cruise—he thinks she's his girlfriend. While outside his angel's court, someone in a black ski mask claiming to be a Hunter nearly succeeded in decapitating him. That is how Sara found him when she was hired by his angel to bring him back. Deacon arrived and he questioned Rodney. He is on the trail of a Hunter killing vampires."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 1 About Species * Vampire Powers / Abilities / Skills * none but the most basic vampire abilities Age * Three years old Weaknesses * He is mentally not functioning fully. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 1 Habitat / Residence / Origins / Court * Mr. Lacarre's court Character / Personality / Traits / Motivations * Very simple and childlike * grinned showing both fangs—older vamps never did that. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 1 Physical Description * His neck was nearly cut all the way through."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 1 Love Interests * Mindy — He thinks she is his girlfriend Other Details * Sara speculate to Deacon that it likely a hate group that attacked Rodney."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 1 * Mindy was shocked that he was brought back. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 1 * Sara found him through his human friends. He can’t let go."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 5 Associated Characters, Things, Places, etc. * Sara * Mr. Lacarre * Mindy * Deacon * Vampire Necklet * Guild Hunter * Silas Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 0.5. "Angels' Judgmemt" Sara captures him after finding him nearly decapitated. Deacon arrives and wants to question him. Out of fear, he first claims to have cut his own head nearly off. The admits he thinks it was maybe a hunter. He had his head covered in a black ski mask. The killer said "all hunters hate vampires". and, "vampires were the scum of the earth and angels were being polluted by them." "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 1 Sarah has him brought to Marco's place where he identifies by voice who is the one who attacked him—clearing Marco and picking Silas as the killer. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 8 All the victims were known to all known to fraternize with humans more than usual. Sara found him through his human friends. He can’t let go."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 5 Quotes : "What else did he say?" ... "That vampires were the scum of the earth and that angels were being polluted our presence." He made a face. "I don't see how that could be true since the angels Make us." "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 1 See Also * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:Vampires Category:Characters